rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Sienna Giada
|Aelius|Patina|Laurel}} |Previous Partner = Aelius Scarlet |Status = Alive |Relatives = *Melone Bonbon † (Father) *June Giada (Mother) *Magnolia Bonbon (Half-sister) | Music Theme = Divide}} Sienna Giada was a member of Team APLS and is a graduate of Shade Academy. Currently, she works as a bartender in Mistral during the day and as a mercenary during the night. Her emblem, a flaming amaryllis, and aura are both red-brown and her weapons of choice are her Dust Infused Chained Sickles (DICS) named Dredger. She belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance Sienna has dark skin, slate brown hair worn in long twintail braids, and burgundy eyes. Sienna's bartender uniform is a dark red button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up above her elbows and a black vest, trousers, and derby shoes. She also wears black gloves and fake dark-red-rimmed glasses. Her emblem is printed on her right thigh. Sienna's mercenary wear is a dark red button-up shirt with trumpet sleeves under a black tailcoat vest, with black trousers, knee-high boots, and elbow-length gloves worn over her sleeves. She wears a black fur trimmed dark red hooded cloak and black flying goggles over her eyes. Personality Abilities and Powers Weapon Dredger is a Dust Infused Chained Sickles (DICS) that Sienna made in combat school. It consists of two black sickles chained together at the ends with a very length black chain, with both of the blades being infused with Ice Dust. The sickles can be thrown and reeled back due to the chain, as well, allowing for both long and short ranged combat. Semblance Mirage is Sienna's Semblance, which allows her to create fake images to fool others. She is able to create images of basically anything, although she has to concentrate almost solely on the image for it to be completely believable. The less she concentrates on it, the easier it is for someone to realize it's a mirage. The larger her creation, the more concentration required, and the harder it is to fool someone. The mirage can only be dispelled easily if her concentration isn't enough, otherwise it's a solid image to whoever sees the mirage. She can't target specific people, and the more people that see it the faster it can be dispelled. Her eyes grow dim when her Semblance is in use. Weaknesses Trivia *Her favorite food is lemon meringue pie. *Her favorite drink is lemonade. *Her favorite flower is the amaryllis. *She has antisocial personality disorder, causing her to disregard or violate the rights of others. She has no problem exploiting others for her own gain and frequently manipulates and deceives others, usually through wit and superficial charm, sometimes with intimidation and violence. She displays great arrogance and thinks lowly and negatively of others, lacking remorse for her harmful actions. *She suffers from PTSD, which developed after Aelius' death, which she blames entirely on Patina and Laurel. She has almost constant nightmares about the crash and has had an increased flight-or-fight response ever since, with insignificant things causing her to go into a panic, with tunneled vision and a quickened heart rate. *She is akoiromantic/asexual. CNR Explanation *Sienna is from the English word meaning "orange-red" *Giada is the Italian form of "Jade", which is from the name of the precious stone that is often used in carvings and is derived from Spanish (piedra de la) ijada meaning "(stone of the) flank" Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Not for Roleplaying Category:Property of JokersWitch